cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Democratic Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | GDA Motto: United We Stand.... Divided We Fall |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || October 2006 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Officials - March 2008 | Office Holders *President (Assembly Chairman): BastardofGod *Head of Military Affairs: JKeim *Minister of Economics: MjM *Minister of Information: rga1987 *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Thrash *Minister of Recruitment: Schills *Minister of Entertainment:Sf1721xXx |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Mutual Defence Pacts: information pending. * Non-Aggression Pacts: information pending. |- | style ="background:lemonchiffon;" | Statistics || Total Nations: 200 Active Nations: 167 Percent Active: 84% Strength: 2,350,112 Avg. Strength: 11,751 Nukes: 132 Score: 9.99 |- |} (Any Information listed in this CN Wiki should be considered "un-official" and be used for reference only.) =Global Democratic Alliance Charter= I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of the The Global Democratic Alliance, a formal alliance which embraces and promotes world peace. The Global Democratic Alliance respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. The Global Democratic Alliance will not interfere in the internal policies of any nation. II. Application and Membership Nations who are interested in becoming a part of the The Global Democratic Alliance are always welcome. Interested rulers should provide the following on the Official GDA Forums. Nation Name - Ruler Name - Nation Strength - Previous Alliances - Nation URL - Recite the following: I, (Nation Name) hereby declare my nation on this day a nation of The Global Democratic Alliance I vow to follow the rules of The Global Democratic Alliance, and agree to fulfill all my duties, as i grow with my new found brotherhood. The Global Democratic Alliance III. Member Rules 1) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will not show disrespect to anyone in the alliance or outside. 2) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will never attack a fellow member and/or attack another alliance without permission of higher authority. 3) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will listen to all orders given by high authority(The government will never put you into a harmful position). -If any of these laws are broken it will be taken up with the High Court Justices, to enforce the punishment for the Nation. IV. Member Rights 1) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance has the right to run for any government position. Elections are held at the beginning of every month. 2) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance has the right to put laws up for debate, if it passes in the debate it will be voted on. 3) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will have the right to protection against any and all attackers. If the attacker is a member of another alliance, the nation attacked must stand down and wait for further orders. 4) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will have the right to freedom of speech on any Law, Treaty, War, that the alliance participates in. V. Military Conflict 1) It is strictly forbidden for a member to attack a member of another alliance. We, as the government, will decide if war with another alliance is necessary. Any member declaring war on a nation in an alliance without permission will face heavy consequences. 2) If a member of the GDA is attacked by a member of another alliance, the other nations in the GDA must wait until official government issues are adopted, to prevent the conflict from escalating. 3) If a member of the GDA attacks another player non-aligned then he/she will be given no aid by any other member of the alliance. 4) All war expenses, that you have spent on a war, should be totaled and given to the Minster of Domestic Affairs. These expenses will be reimbursed; NO money will be given to those who started the war. Only those that had to help another member or got attacked by another outside player will be repaid for war expenses. 5) If the GDA goes to war with another alliance ALL MEMBERS are required to answer to the call of war. EXCEPT the banking nations that will provide aid to member states involved in the conflict. VI. Government 1) All treaties and other official documents must go through the Assembly Chairman to be read and signed. 2) All Military procedures will be in control of the Head of Military and Assembly Chairman. If we are to go to war, it must be a written statement signed by Head of Military, Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Assembly Chairman. 3) All Domestic Affairs will be controlled by the Minister of Domestic Affairs. 4) All Foreign Affairs should be taken up will the Minister of Foreign Affairs and Assembly Chairman. =General Assembly= The Global Democratic Alliance's General Assembly is a forum for all members of the alliance to voice their opinions on the operation of the GPA. This is where alliance members congregate to debate the issues of the day, to make suggestions on alliance operations, and to participate in elections for office and ballot initiatives. =Presidents Office= The alliance president maintains an open office. This is a location for members of the alliance to directly address their concerns to the president. It also provides a space for the president to outline his agenda for the GDA's future. =Ministry of Military Affairs= The Global Democratic Alliance seeks to promote the peaceful coexistance of all nations. But, the alliance recognizes the need to maintain a military network that protects the security of all alliance members. The GDA has developed an efficient system of responding to military aggression by outside parties. It can quickly organize military ready members in concert with banking states to provide assistance to member states under attack. =Ministry of Domestic Affairs= This ministry is responsible for recruiting new alliance members. During recent recruiting drives alliance membership has leaped from approximately 50 members to nearly 90 members. Recruitment drives often provide incentives to members that are most effective at drawing in new applicants. The Ministry of Domestic Affairs is also responsible for fostering increased trade relations between alliance members. At the present time there are plans to expand intra-alliance trade programs. =Ministry of Economics= The Economics Office is responsible for fostering financial support amongst alliance members. The office assists in loans, startup packets, and disaster relief. Currently there are 8 banker nations in the Global Democratic Alliance, all of which are ready to give out emergency aid, as well as requested Aid for loans. =Ministry of Foreign Affairs= The Foreign Affairs office maintains diplomatic contacts with other nations. It also organizes ambassadors between the Global Democratic Alliance and other alliances. The GDA forum is currently home to twenty-six alliance embassies. Conflict History The First War The first war of the Global Democratic Alliance occurred on October 31 2006, between the GDA and System 37. One of the fledgling members of the GDA was under attack from S37 so the Head of Military at that time, called the alliance to battle. Within just minutes the GDA was entrenched in a war. After only a few attacks during a two hour period, both sides suffered significant damage. A cease-fire was called, but the GDA was then threatened by the S37's ally LSF. The GDA did not take kindly upon the remarks made by the LSF in regards to the GDA. Peace negotiations between the parties were quite contentious and quickly fell into squabbling. After that the community then came to try a calm the situation down. Eventually an independent peace negotiator from the NADC managed to broker a deal, returning peace to all parties. The Maroon War The Global Democratic Alliance's participation in the Maroon War stems in part from events of the first war. During that first major war between the GDA and S37, the ICP had given the GDA a 24 hour period to deliver 700,000 worth of reparations which, at this time, was extremely unreasonable and hard to come by for the GDA. When war broke out between NoR and the ICP, the GDA was happy to come to Nordreich's aid. Not only did the GDA get involved because of being previously wronged by the ICP, but they had also signed a Treaty of Amity with Nordreich. Diplomatic relations with them were also very good because of one of GDA's leaders was formerly a Nordreich member, previously named PrF. During the war the GDA joined sides with Nordreich and other sanctioned and unsanctioned alliances; becoming the United Maroon Front. The allied maroon forces beat the communist nations of the ICP and their allies, forcing the ICP to retreat from the maroon team. After only 2 days of fighting the allied forces were seen as the victors and the GDA won its first war; with the help of an ally. St.Patrick's Day Massacre The war broke out on St.Patrick Days weekend & the day of St.Patrick's Day of 2007. It started because the constant flaming that was had on the main CN forums from the alliance called (LSF) Libertarian Socialist Federation to our allies the former Nordreich. Nor declared war on LSF & blitz their forces by night. The Global Democratic Alliance had an MDP with Nor with a optional attack clause in it. We declared war on LSF along with our allies. Most of the targets of LSF were filled but an alliance called (BE) Byzantine Empire declared war on Nor to defend their allies. We went in after BE & broke most of their forces along with our allies. Three days into the war the former alliance SWF (Socialist Workers Front) declared war on Nor. As it was really starting to heat up..the war ended in peace & surrenders in only 3 days of fighting from BE & LSF. Something BIG was on the horizon.......GWIII GWIII Link to war topic. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=59089&hl= Mar 19 2007, 11:46 PM Our allies the New Pacific Order declare war on GATO for spying. Initiative alliances MDC /m/ & GGA follow suit & declare war on GATO. 3/21/07 The Legion, former NAAC, IAA, LOSS and ACID, & of few other alliances even the former /b/ declare war on various initiative alliances. The Global Democratic Alliance enters the war on 3/22/07. On any nation attacking the New Pacific Order. We were on the lines with many other alliances such as TOP & NPO & FAN & MHA & MCXA & NOR. We found ourselves fighting everywhere. Nations big to small of the Global Democratic Alliance came to fight in the war for the Global Democratic Alliance. We put more nations in anarchy than ours & dealt out more damage. We found our enemies to be almost without tactics & coordination of forces. The technology increases from the war lead to an almost no loss of Nation Strength of the entire Global Democratic Alliance. A clear victory was near & early in the war and the clear victors were decided. By 3/28/07 the fighting was all but almost over. Surrenders poured in from around the globe. We continued fighting till Legion surrendered & NAAC disbanded. The Global Democratic Alliance & her allies prevailed ! United we Stood & our enemies fell. Unjust War It was a long and prosperous summer throughout the Cyber Nations world for all. Since the end of the third Great War, it seemed that all of Cyber Nations was in a constant state of high economic prosperity. However, this also meant that there was no major war. Nations all across Cyber Nations began to grow bored of the standstill. Several times during the month of August their hopes had climbed and been broken for a major war. The World Unity Treaty, which had been signed by many very powerful alliances after the second Great War began to dissolve. The old emperor of the New Pacific Order returned from an extended state of inactivity to create a rebellion within the NPO, which was put down by the current emperor, Moo Cows With Guns. Succeeding Modgate, GOONS, Genmay, \m/, and a couple other alliances form The Unjust Path. Then, NPO and GGA resign from WUT, GGA verbally conflicts with GOONS over BAPS. All this cooled down and it appeared nothing would happen. However, the high levels of tension lingered on from the end of the month of August into early and mid-September. Then, one fateful night, the alliance of Genmay declared war upon BOTS for tech raiding several of their members and not payint he outrageous fee of 60 million dollars. BOTS then demands the surrender of Genmay, plus 250 million in reps. BoTS' MDP partner, NpO, declares war on Genmay, and the war begins on September 9th, 2007. GDA Role It was on September 9th, 2007 that the Global Democratic Alliance declared war upon Genmay. Every soldier of the alliance was armed and ready that night to blitz their nations. The Global Democratic Alliance effectively destroyed much of m's chances of victory against the GDA. \m/ was called in to help m defeat the GDA, although very few nations declared upon the GDA, causing very little damage. Then it was made aware to the Cyber Nations world, and at the major discontent of the nations of the GDA and of BLEU that former BLEU member, We Are Perth Army (WAPA), had betrayed its former allies and declared war in support of its new friend, GOONS. WAPA brought its good friend, Scotland Forever, a treaty-faithful and loyal alliance along with it. WAPA and SF then both declared war upon the GDA. The main front the GDA fought is now online. WAPA + SF and GDA were very evenly matched, although the GDA had a slight strength advantage overall. However, despite the closeness in strength, the Global Democratic Alliance was very organized in its military, designed by legendary GDA member General Jkeim. The GDA put down WAPA, destroying almost 1 million Strength overall, while losing roughly only 400k. WAPA began to seek peace with GDA. Peace negotiations between WAPA and GDA begin. The GDA demands 250 million in reperations. These talks took place on the 12th of September. WAPA saw this number as outrageous, and rejected these terms, feeling insulted. The GDA leaders refused to budge on the amount. After many battles won and lost, and a lot of infrastructure destroyed, WAPA finally surrenders to the Global Democratic Alliance, agreeing to pay 250 million dollars to the GDA as reperations, as well as disarm for a month. It was also originally demanded that WAPA recind from the Blue team, but that was later withdrawn from the negotiations. The GDA continued to fight against Genmay, GOONS, and \m/ until the last day of the war. September 19th, 2007 saw the end of Genmay and \m/ as sovereign alliances, due to huge reperational costs laid down by the New Polar Order. Both refused these terms, and both alliances disbanded. GOONS continued to fight against the coalition known as ~, however after loosing many of their members after the end of the war, their resistance was futile, despite the 'GOONland Resistance Movement' lasting until mid-February. The GDA recieved 250 million in reperations from the war, and rebuilt many of its nations to portions of their former size. The Unjust War is also called Great War IV, although it is commonly agreed that anyone calling it that will burn in the deepest pits of hell. NADC War BLEU declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition based upon a number of spy attacks launched from within their ranks. Despite farung's claim that he was responsible for all such attacks and NADC members declaring no such thing would come forth from their alliance, BLEU persisted, knowing that there was a guilty party within the alliance. Eventually, the instigator was identified as Otto V Bismarck, the ex-Internal Minister of the NADC. * BLEU Announcement = External Links = * GDA Official Forums Category:Alliances category:Blue team alliances category:Global Democratic Alliance